El mejor de los regalos
by nattcydonia
Summary: Matt Bellamy conoce el mejor de los regalos en una situacion para nada usual, que cambia su vida y su forma de ser... lo cual lleva a afrontar diversos problemas con su familia desde una perspectiva diferente encontrando allí el verdadero cariño ... ok soy super mala en summary s pero pasen lean por ustedes mismos esta historia.PD: es mi primer fic no sean malitas..PD: prox BELLDOM


Como sabran los personajes no son mios.. son adaptaciones de la fantastica bada MUSE que bueno los adoro y nacio esto en una idea de hacer belldom, aunque es super poco espero que salga a relucir mas adelante.. es mi primer fic... cualkier comentario o critica es bien recibido... la historia esta en mi blog pero al parecer no tiene tanta afluencia de publico asi que lo dejo por aki... y bueno aki les dejo la historia

* * *

El mejor de los regalos Cap 1

Un joven desdichado conoce al que será sus mejores amigos en lo que será un lugar donde nunca se lo imagino y le dieron el mejor de los regalos…

Que mal día no soporto mas esta rutina- pensó en voz alta Matt. Era el día de su cumpleaños, cumplía 17 y que mejor que pasar tu cumpleaños encerrado en una sala de clases,(nótese el sarcasmo), pensando en esto se levanto Matt mirando sus pies yéndose a la ducha con una paciencia enorme. Matt vive con su padre, su madre los abandonó cuando Matt tenia apenas 7 años, y su padre pasa fuera todo el día, y solo llegaba a dormir , incluso había noches en que no llegaba, matt le preguntaba donde se metía en ese tiempo, y el solo le respondía que estaba trabajando, a matt nunca le falto nada, aunque tampoco era rico pero no era lo que el deseaba, el quería tener una familia, aquella que tuvo alguna vez y que se destrozo cuando su madre los dejo.

Es por esta razón que matt era muy solitario en el colegia no tenia amigos, y llegaba a su casa solo para seguir en la soledad a la que acostumbraba, la rutina de siempre era alegrada solo por llegar a tocar sus instrumentos, especialmente el piano un regalo de su abuela antes de morir, gracias a ella aprendió a tocarlo, y componer canciones que le hacían recordar a ella, jamás lo uso para otra cosa puesto que no tenia motivación, su abuela había sido la única que lo había querido tanto como para dedicarse a pasar tiempo con el a consentirlo, pero ahora ya no estaba y su vida se convertía cada vez mas en un desastre.

Salió de la ducha se vistió con sus pantalones ajustados, una polera negra, sus converse rojas, ya listo para salir tomo su celular y puso la música dispuesto a salir, su padre no estaba pero noto que había una nota en la mesita al lado de la puerta junto con sus llaves… "feliz cumpleaños Matthew" y con ella unos billetes, bravo al menos se acordó- pensó el al ver la nota junto con el dinero, lo tomo y salió de su casa, emprendiendo su camino hacia el instituto.

Ya solo faltaban unas cuadras para llegar, pero matt pensó que debía darse su propio regalo, y no pasar el día ahí, cambio su dirección y siguió caminando con la música a todo volumen, debía ir hacia un lugar tranquilo lejos de los problemas, su padre enojado no iba a ser muy agradable por lo que emprendió su camino hacia el rio.

Cuando llego busco un lugar escondido, con sombra para poder disfrutar del día y de la música que escuchaba, encontró un lugar cerca de unas rocas que se veía agradable y se recostó ahí cerrando los ojos disfrutando de la tranquilidad.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso ahí, puesto que se quedo dormido, restregándose los ojos se sentó donde estaba, su estomago comenzó a sonar, claro tenia hambre, vio la hora y vio que eran las 4 de la tarde, se había pasado el almuerzo y por su puesto el desayuno, pero no quería volver, su padre no llegaba tan temprano, y nadie lo buscaría, su casa era aburrida, prefirió quedarse ahí y disfrutar a pesar del hambre que pudiera tener, busco en su mochila en caso de que tuviera algo que echarse a la boca, encontró un chicle que se dispuso a comer

Estaba concentrado en eso cuando sintió ruido de alguien acercarse, cuando se percato de ello se escondió un poco mas entre las ramas de el árbol que lo protegía del sol, sea quien sea, no tendría por qué molestarlo, el solo quería que siguiera su camino.

* * *

wow ahora ke lo veo es super corto.. bueno intentare dejar caps mas largos nos vemos mas pronto de lo que esperan ...


End file.
